


Sick Day

by DoubleNegative



Series: The Beehive: 221Bs [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, No Slash, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's sick, Mrs. Hudson's out of town, and Sherlock has ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Sherlock tapped once on John’s half-open door, then shouldered his way in with a laden tea tray.

John lay in bed, propped up by pillows and surrounded by small embankment of crumpled tissues. He sniffled miserably at Sherlock in lieu of greeting.

“Mrs. Hudson sent this up for you,” Sherlock said, scanning for a tissue-free surface for the tray.

John pushed himself up straighter, red-rimmed eyes brightening at the scones. “Yeah?” he said, sounding even more congested than he had that morning. He sniffled again, and Sherlock tried not to dwell on the mucus-based experiments he could be doing. John hadn’t reacted well last time Sherlock tried to sample bodily fluids; being ill wouldn’t make him more biddable.

“Scones, tea, and soup,” Sherlock said. “Chicken noodle. My research indi--that is, she said it’s ideal for head colds.” Damn, that was an inexcusable slip, but perhaps John was too dulled by cold medication to notice.

“Sweet of her,” John said, pausing for a coughing fit. Sherlock winced. “She make the scones?”

“This morning.”

“Good trick, that,” John said. “Given she’s visiting her sister. In Dorset.”

“Well,” Sherlock began.

“You _baked_.”

“Well..”

“And made soup.” Another coughing fit, followed by suspicion and narrowed eyes. “What are you after?”

“Nothing you’ll miss,” Sherlock said hastily, sensing his opening. “But I’ve got some experiments brewing...”


End file.
